Are You Gonna Be My Girl?
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [GC] Set after [5.11 Who Shot Sherlock?]. As soon as the words left his mouth Grissom knew that he shouldn’t have said that. Now he was in deep trouble.
1. So 1,2,3 Take My Hand And Come With Me

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

**GC Set after S5 'Who Shot Sherlock?'. As soon as the words left his mouth Grissom knew that he shouldn't have said that. Now he was in deep trouble.**

**Chapter One: So 1,2,3 Take My Hand And Come With Me**

_**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own my Muse, my imagination, my dreams, the fangirl in me and not a whole lot else. CBS I worship the ground you metaphorically walk on.**_

**A/N:- Mainly set around this episode but it can really be set whenever there's been a Catherine/Ecklie moment. Yes it's out of OOC – blame my Muse.**

Grissom walked down the corridor, trying to process everything he had seen and overheard to justify his argument. The smiles, the looks, even the intonation in her voice …. He couldn't get it out of his head.

"Catherine, have you got a minute?" Grissom asked, catching her coming out of the DNA lab.

"Sure. Nick's just wrapping the case." Catherine said. "What's up?"

Grissom motioned towards his office and shut the door. Catherine glanced at him curiously – he never ever shut his office door. She crossed her arms and leant against his bookcase, waiting for him to speak.

"Can I give you some advice from supervisor to supervisor?" Grissom asked, busying himself with tidying his collection of creatures on his shelf to avoid having to make eye contact with her.

"This ought to be good!" Catherine smirked.

"Just because you've been promoted doesn't mean you should feel the need to flirt with Ecklie to make sure you keep on his good side." He said matter-of-factly. "I never found the need."

Catherine's eyes widened in surprise. "I _beg_ your pardon?" she exclaimed.

"I'm serious." Grissom said turning round to face her. "Flirting with the boss isn't you Catherine." He stated. "Which is a shame considering you worked under me for four years." He winked.

"Is this some kind of joke Grissom?" she questioned, hands on her hip.

He shook his head. "I'm just following the evidence and giving you some friendly advice."

"Wait a minute," she said, shaking her head. "You're accusing me of _flirting_ with Ecklie?"

"Yup."

"And your reason for thinking this is …?" She questioned. She couldn't believe she was hearing this, especially from Grissom. What was the matter with him? It wasn't like him to throw accusations around like this.

"I heard the way you two were talking." Grissom said, waving his hands around, trying to justify his argument which he realised now was rather weak and consequently he was in very dangerous waters. Catherine already looked like she wanted to strangle him.

"Firstly I can't believe you think I would _flirt_ with Ecklie." Catherine said, glaring at him. He was unbelievable sometimes. "Secondly I don't believe it's any of your business anyway. And thirdly ….. I still can't believe you think I would do something like that."

"I, just …"

"You think just because I used to be a stripper I use my sexuality to get what I want in life!" Catherine shot. She had got over her shock of hearing Grissom say that to her and now she was mad, real mad.

"No of course not." Grissom said, immediately wishing that he hadn't said anything.

"I can't believe you! I thought you knew me better than this!" Catherine exclaimed.

"I do … it's just the way you let him rest his arm lazily around the back of your chair ..." Grissom argued feebly.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong and it was such a small thing as well. He wasn't touching me…. Oh my God you were spying on me!"

"I was just passing. You were sitting so close together…"

Catherine raised her eyebrows. She allowed herself to fleetingly think some thoughts which she had banned herself from thinking ever again but she really did find jealous Grissom strangely attractive. "You and I sit close together all the time."

"Are you comparing our twenty years of friendship and closeness to what you and Ecklie have!" Grissom shot, wishing immediately that he could take it back.

"No, what we have is nothing like what Ecklie and I have because thus far, Ecklie has yet to ever accuse me of acting inappropriately with another colleague." Catherine said, thoroughly disgusted and spun around but in a matter of steps Gil was at the door blocking her way.

"I'm sorry. I was way out of line." He said humbly.

"Yes you were." Catherine told him and moved back into the room. "Still I suppose I can understand it. You wouldn't know real flirtation if it came and hit you in the face."

Grissom frowned. "What?" She spun round to face him, her long silky hair swaying as she moved. He loved it when she wore her hair down ….

Catherine rolled her shoulders back and pulled her blouse down and walked over to Grissom confidently. "If I was flirting with Ecklie it would go something like this …" A mischievous look crossed her face and alarm bells started going off in Gil's head but it was too late to get out. "So, Gil … I hear it's been a hard day …" She purred sweetly, her head tilted slightly to the side, her eyes travelling slowly up his body which made him feel like he wasn't wearing any clothes.

She could tell he was feeling uncomfortable and she hadn't even got started yet. She took a step forward and he moved back so she simply moved closer until he was backed up against the wall. "You really shouldn't work so hard." She said, her voice barely above a whisper whilst fiddling with his shirt collar before moving her hand slowly over his chest as if she were smoothing out the creases in his shirt. With one hand still resting on his chest the other moved upwards again and undid his top button. "You should take better care of yourself. Women really like that." She said, making eye contact, her tongue running across her bottom lip seductively.

Grissom knew what she was doing but he couldn't help falling under her spell all the same. Her eyes were sparkling; she was beautiful. "Catherine, what are you doing?" he gulped.

She always knew that men were putty in her hand but Catherine was surprised Grissom had fallen so quickly especially since he knew she was just doing it to prove a point. She closed the gap between them so her body was pressed right up against his. "Do you know what else women like?" she said softly, her breath tickling his ear. She felt a shudder run through her body. Aware that she was now crossing the line between flirting to tease him and flirting with him because it had always been an age-old fantasy of hers to do so, she softly nibbled on his ear.

"Catherine." Grissom mumbled but he made no effort to move away.

She could feel him smelling her hair and it took all the self control she could muster to keep up her act.

"Men who .." she started planting light kisses along his jawbone. " … take … control." She finished softly, gazing deeply into his eyes before brushing her lips against his, lightly at first to tease him, to give him a chance to push her away … but he didn't and she slowly made it less chaste.

When she finally pulled her lips away from his, he looked at her searchingly. Her eyes were clouded slightly and for the first time he saw the Catherine Willows who wasn't in control of her emotions. She was scared of what had just happened. But as soon as he observed it, she seemed to regain her confidence.

"And _that_ is what would have happened if I was flirting with Ecklie." She said quietly, aware that they were still standing so close to each other.

Gil didn't say anything – he didn't know what to say and he wouldn't have been able to say it even if he did. They just stood there staring at each other, her hands still resting lightly on his chest for a long time.

Suddenly Grissom's office door flung open and Greg walked right in. Catherine quickly took a step back and dropped her hands which didn't go unnoticed by the younger CSI.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Greg said quickly.

"Knock next time Greg." Grissom told him sternly.

"I'm sorry. I can come back." He said, about to head back out.

"No it's okay. I was just leaving." Catherine said quickly and left without another look at Grissom.

Greg looked at his boss curiously. "What was going on? You never close your door."

"Nothing. It was nothing." Grissom said, clearing his throat and taking a seat at his desk.

"You and Catherine? Way to go boss…" Greg grinned.

"Greg." Grissom said seriously.

And Greg knew when to drop it and started going through his case findings.

**A/N:- More to come soon. Reviews and comments make me happy.**


	2. 4,5,6 C’mon and Get Your Kicks

**Chapter Two: 4,5,6 C'mon and Get Your Kicks**

_**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own my Muse, my imagination, my dreams, the fangirl in me and not a whole lot else. CBS I worship the ground you metaphorically walk on.**_

**A/N:- Thanks for all your nice reviews. Here's some more for you!**

"You had a good day at school sweetie?" Catherine asked as she hung up her daughter's jacket.

"Boring." Lindsey said, giving her usual monotonous reply as she headed half way up the stairs.

"So no more detentions?" Catherine checked, running a hand through her hair. She hated that she had to ask these same questions every day but with Lindsey, if she never asked, she would never get told.

"No Mom." Lindsey sighed. "I'm going to get changed."

"Okay, I'll go get you a drink." She said, walking into the kitchen.

Friday, her favourite day of the week. She hadn't slept in about twenty-four hours but with her day off tomorrow she wanted to spend some time with her daughter rather than sleeping all afternoon. If only Lindsey shared that view. Catherine opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice.

What the hell had happened between her and Gil earlier? Since when did she act like that around him? Their relationship had been strained enough already, why did she have to go and make it completely awkward? She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was still young, she could still make men's heads turn so why did she feel less inclined to go out there and find a suitable guy? Was it because at the back of her mind she had already found the perfect guy and knew that no one else could live up to his standard? Is that why she now spent all her days off in the house wearing a pair of jeans and a vest top instead of high heels and a short dress?

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I've got it!" she called though she might as well have saved her breath since no one else was in a rush to get it.

She opened the door and saw Gil standing there. He had changed into what looked like a brand new short-sleeved shirt and a nice pair of trousers. He looked very suave and … un-Gil like. "Gil, hi." She said, feeling slightly awkward after their encounter earlier on.

Gil didn't say anything or wait for an invitation inside. He stepped in and in one fluid motion he pinned Catherine against the wall and pressed his lips against hers.

Catherine opened her mouth slightly in shock and the next thing she knew she felt his hands on her waist and his tongue playing with hers. Yes she was in shock, yes she couldn't think straight, yes Gil was her best friend …… but darn he was a good kisser. To look at him you would never had guessed that he had such talent but god this was even better than what she had ever imagined.

Gil wasn't sure why he was doing this but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Perfect way to do what he had wanted to do for every hour of every day that he had known her whilst under the pretext of getting even with her. She had understandably been shocked at first but she soon melted into his kiss whilst still giving him ultimate control. He felt her arms curl around the back of his neck and she moaned slightly. How did he get to be passionately kissing Catherine on her front porch again?

"Ugh that's gross!" Lindsey said interrupting them, a disgusted look on her face.

Grissom moved off of Catherine leaving her feeling giddy and needy for more.

"Hey Lindsey." Gil said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She said confidently, still shooting looks from Gil to her Mom and back again. "You two need to get a room." She said before leaving them and going into the kitchen.

"Did my own daughter just tell me to get a room?" Catherine said, more to herself than to anyone else. She was still in shock.

"Look Catherine, I should go." Gil said quietly, touching her arm. He wanted to stay, he wanted her to tell him to stay but maybe they both needed sometime to think things through. Every action has its consequences.

Catherine looked at him. Had they just made out? Had they just kissed?

"What's going on out here?" came a voice entering the hallway, stopping Grissom from leaving. He immediately recognised her as Catherine's mother and he felt like he was back in high school about to be interviewed by a girl's mother who had just caught them making out on their front porch. Except that kind of thing had never happened to him in high school.

"Gil, this is my mother Lily. Mom, you remember Gil right?" Catherine said, regaining the ability to speak.

"Sure. Nice to meet you." Lily said, shaking Gil's hand whilst looking at him unsurely. "You never said you were expecting a guest Catherine."

"Oh, I just stopped by." Gil said, realising that no matter how old one was, whenever their mothers were in town, they were no longer in charge of their own house.

"He had his tongue down her throat." Lindsey informed her grandmother, smirking.

"Lindsey!" Catherine explained, shocked.

"You never said you were seeing anyone." Lily shot.

"Mom, I think I'm old enough to be able to not have to tell you everything." Catherine sighed. "You know Gil. We work together at the lab, we're friends."

"And you two were just doing what just then then?"

Gil shrugged. "Flirting." He said simply looking at Catherine, his eyes twinkling. "And maybe taking control."

"Riight." Lily said looking thoroughly disgruntled that she was being kept out of the loop about something. "Well, dinner's nearly ready. Catherine why don't you ask your man friend to stay."

Catherine just gaped at her mother. 'Man-friend'. God her mother wasn't helping matters. Lindsey gave them one last smirk before following her grandmother into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about her, she's-"

"Your mother." Grissom smiled. They held each other's gaze for a moment. "I need to go." He said.

"No stay." Catherine said quickly. "Stay for dinner."

"You do realise this could be one of the most awkward dinners of your life right?" Grissom said, taking off his shoes. "I mean your daughter and your mother both think we're sleeping together, you think I'm the world's biggest idiot for accusing you of flirting with Ecklie and I'm just regretting totally destroying our friendship by doing….." he waved his arm in a gesture. "By doing whatever we did back there."

Catherine shrugged. "You're a good kisser so I forgive you." She said and with a toss of her hair, her hips swaying, she walked into the dining room.

**A/N:- And I do believe there's a third part to this merry little tale. Coming soon.**


	3. I Really Wanna Make You Mine

**Chapter Three: I Really Wanna Make You Mine**

_**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own my Muse, my imagination, my dreams, the fangirl in me and not a whole lot else. CBS I worship the ground you metaphorically walk on.**_

**A/N:- Here's the third part for y'all. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

"So Mr Grissom, how long have you been working at the lab?" Lily asked after she had dished out all the food.

"It's been so long now I can't really remember but it's been over twenty-five years. I met Catherine when I was a CSI Level 1." Grissom said shooting Catherine a quick smile.

Catherine looked at him enviously. How did he manage to be so calm and relaxed after what had just happened between them. She barely had any appetite and knew she would just spend the rest of the meal picking at her food.

"At the strip club?" Lily questioned.

"No actually at a bar." Grissom said cheerily. "You know this chicken is absolutely delicious Lily." He said, turning the conversation onto the food.

Lily seemed to be quietly pleased with his compliment. "I'm not a great cook but Catherine always says I can make a mean chicken casserole."

"So how's school Lindsey?" Gil asked, looking at Catherine's daughter seated next to him.

"Boring." She replied, stretching. "I thought you and Mom were just friends." She said, fixing her stare on Grissom.

Gil cringed. And they were back on that again. He hated talking to people in a social situation but he thought he was managing this meal rather well until Lindsey had to go and bring that up again. "We are." He answered, expecting Catherine to say something and help him out but she kept silent. Lindsey looked back at him disbelievingly.

"So all those times you said you were out, you were with Mr Grissom Catherine?" Lily said sharply.

"No, I was at work, I told you."

"By 'at work' you mean …" Lily started.

"You know, you're really going to have to give me the recipe for this Lily." Grissom said, helping himself to more casserole.

Lily looked back at him irritated that he had interrupted her questioning. "You cook a lot?"

"I like to when I have time but usually after work I'm too tired." Grissom said and then in an effort to keep the conversation going he started naming every possible dish he could think of off the top of his head … and then he felt it.

Very softly and agonising slowly Catherine moved her foot up the inside of his leg, teasing him gently. He squirmed uncomfortable. He was an idiot to think he could win at this game against Catherine. She was the master at this and she knew it. Gil looked across the table at her to find her staring straight at him, her face devoid of any emotion whatsoever. He would've glared at her if, one, he knew how to glare and, two, he wasn't enjoying being at the receiving end of her games so much. Trying to juggle listening to Lilly recommend a cookery book and keeping a straight face, Gil slowly reached down under the table and moved Catherine's foot off his leg, whilst pretending he was just straightening his napkin. Then he glanced back over at her before turning to her mother.

"Thanks for dinner. It was really really nice." He said, trying to act as normally as possible.

"Mom and I were going to watch a movie do you want to stay and watch with us?" Lindsey asked.

"Erm sure. If your Mom doesn't mind." He said, looking across at Catherine, his face remaining impassive.

Catherine met his gaze and stood up. "I don't mind." She said simply, a hint of a smirk visible on her face. "Coming Mom?"

"No, you guys go ahead. I'm going to clean up here and then have an early night." Lily said. Then her look softened as she turned to Grissom. "You better take good care of my daughter – she can be a handful."

"MOM!" Catherine exclaimed, leading a giggling Lindsey into the lounge.

"Don't worry, I intend to." Grissom grinned. "Thanks again for dinner."

Lindsey chose a DVD – something that Grissom hadn't even heard of, and then lay down flat on her stomach on the floor leaving the sofa for her Mom and Grissom.

Catherine let Gil sit down first and then sat down leaving plenty of room between them without making it too obvious that she was doing so. As soon as the film started though Gil moved nearer and stretched his arm out across the back of the sofa.

Catherine thought about this game she had started. It really wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done. They had twenty years behind them. _Twenty_ years. Did they win a prize for the longest time passing before confronting their feelings?

As the movie reached the midway point, Grissom gave up even pretending that he was watching and instead decided to go out on a limb and do something which he should have done all those other times they had watched a film together. He moved his arm down from the back of the settee until it was round her shoulders, pushing her in towards him. Without a moment's hesitation Catherine rested her head on his shoulder and his hand drifted down, stroking lightly the exposed skin on the side of her hip between her top and her jeans. With his other hand he reached for her hand and she laced their fingers together, sighing contentedly.

Catherine hardly noticed when the film ended and the credits started rolling. She was hovering in the happy state of elicit drowsiness that was brought on from the fuzzy realisation that her daring move earlier that day had caused something strange but wonderful to occur between her and her best friend.

Lindsey stood up and stretched. "I'm off to bed now." She said, her eyes taking in the sight of her Mom and her Uncle Gil sitting so close together, holding hands.

"Okay, I'll come and see you into bed." Catherine said, shifting a bit.

"No it's okay. I'll see you in the morning." Lindsey said and started to head towards the stairs before pausing for a minute. "And I just want you to know that whatever's going on between you two ….. I'm happy for you." She said flashing them a smile. "Night."

After she left, Catherine looked up at Gil to ask the million dollar question. "What _is_ happening between us?"

"We're flirting. I thought you would know if it came and hit you in the face." Gil grinned.

"You flirt like this with every woman?" Catherine asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know. That would depend on if we were really flirting anymore." Gil asked, looking into her eyes searchingly.

"Well, personally, I'd say we were way past that stage." Catherine said, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
